rainbow_six_siege_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tachanka
Tachanka, better known as Сиянковскы Елисей Сергеевич (Siyankovsky Yelisey Sergeyevich), was born March 11, 1910, in the small village of Шошка. (Shoshka) Early Life Siyankovsky's parents died when he was only four, requiring him to survive on his own. He enlisted in the Russian Imperial Army, feeling confident with the lack of parental supervision. Near the end of World War 1 is when Siyankovsky had a close encounter with mustard gas. He was hospitalized for 211 days. When Siyankovsky woke up he had missed the end of the war. Angry with himself, he exiled himself to the Siberian Wilderness. Military Career Siyankovsky remained in the Siberian Wilderness for 21 years, until an owl delivered him a message, informing him of the beginning of WWII. Stalin himself ordered for the arrival of Siyankovsky, now an acclaimed warrior. Siyankovsky was surprised upon his arrival to the heartland of the communist state. Brushing this aside, he followed Stalin's plea. He fought valiantly under the Red Army, capturing 983 German soldiers on just one occasion. One of these captured soldiers was future Rainbow Six teammate Dietrich Köhlerr, or Thermite. While captured Dietrich and Siyankovsky had a vigorous love affair, often involving BDSM. However, Siyankovsky was pulled away from Dietrich when he was called to participate in The Battle of Berlin. Siyankovsky courageously stormed into Hitler's bunker and shot him point-blank in the head, along with Eva Braun. Siyankovsky swiftly returned to his lover Dietrich, only to find that he'd gone to Norway to escape to Nuremberg Trials. Cold War Siyankovsky, now age 37, was at the forefront of the Cold War. Now a weapons developer, Siyankovsky designed many Soviet Missiles. In 1962, Siyankovsky was the first man in space. Now, Hero of the Soviet Union, Siyankovsky retired back to his cottage in the Siberian Wilderness. However, on the way back home, Siyankovsky ran into Mongolians who took him to the heart of Mongolia and ripped off his penis, using it for a terrorist ritual. Little did the Mongols know that Siyankovsky was the wrong man to mess with. Siyankovsky killed all of them and mistakenly fled into China. Chinese Life Siyankovsky quickly grew accustomed to the Chinese lifestyle, and soon considered him one of them. He settled down in 尕海乡 and was highly liked by the locals. But as his penis wound became more infected, he was forced to move to Beijing for more modern medical attention. Dr. Phil himself treated the wound. Dr. Phil, however, recognized Siyankovsky and tipped Rainbow Six on his whereabouts. Rainbow Six Siyankovsky was recruited by Rainbow Six in 1970. He became hated among his enemies for his use of his powerful mounted LMG. While deployed on a mission, Siyankovsky met up with his lost lover, Dietrich. Siyankovsky served immense use for his team. Sex Scandal On an evening in 1977, Siyankovsky was caught shoving the barrel of his LMG up his ass. This sparked wild controversy, one side regarding it as an act of heroism, and the other deeming it as a selfish action used to bolster his sexuality.